leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V8.9
__TOC__ będzie łatwiej dostępny, kiedy jesteście do przodu, ale też łatwiej będzie o niego walczyć w grach, w których żadna z drużyn nie ma większej przewagi. Wzmacniamy również siłę , jeżeli drużynom uda się go bezpiecznie eskortować, ale jednocześnie ułatwiamy zabicie go przez przeciwników, o ile wypatrzą ku temu odpowiednią okazję. No i na koniec przerabiamy . Jej stara wersja dawała głównie możliwość częstszego używania , a my chcemy spróbować stworzyć runę kluczową, która naprawdę odzwierciedli wizję zabawy z całą księgą czarów, a nie tylko z dwoma czarami przywoływacza. Zatem wyczyśćcie parę fal (ale nie za wiele), niech wasze Heroldy wyjadą kilku wieżom z dyńki i dokonajcie wymiany paru czarów przywoływacza! Dobrej zabawy i powodzenia!|Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Patch w skrócie Zmiany magów Wieże Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Przedmioty *Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Ostrze Gniewu działało z innymi efektami przyznającymi dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku, i dawało więcej obrażeń od ataku, niż było to zamierzone (widzimy was, , , itd.). Potężne potwory Runy ZAKTUALIZOWANO: Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, w którym nie mógł zostać rzucony, jeżeli wrogowie w jego zasięgu byli niewidoczni. * teraz może zasygnalizować , nawet jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma odpowiednich celów. * znów posiada linie dialogowe, kiedy używa . * już nie może zostać aktywowana przez pewne przedmioty. *Rzucenie teraz poprawnie umieszcza w walce bohatera, który rzucił ten czar przywoływacza. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku nie liczyły się w ramach skalowania z dodatkowymi obrażeniami od ataku. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym pewne pośmiertne stany blokowały dalsze kumulowanie . *Naprawiono błąd, w którym podstawowy atak wzmocniony odtwarzał dźwięki podstawowej skórki, a nie tej używanej w danym momencie. * i teraz poprawnie przyznają złoto, kiedy zostaną sprzedane. * w rubinowej Barwie nie kradnie już efektów cząsteczkowych , jeżeli obydwie skórki są w tej samej grze. *Parasolka nie zostaje już spalona, zanim trafi ją piorun podczas animacji żartu. *Ślad nie jest już niewidzialny na niższych ustawieniach graficznych. *Skrzydła pochodzące z nie tracą już tekstur ani przezroczystości przy animacji powrotu. *Efekty cząsteczkowe nie są już podstawowe i nasz doktor znowu ma właściwe, pomarańczowe pięści. * teraz korzystają z poprawnych tekstur, a podstawowych tuneli nie widać już przez sflaczałe koła. *Przywrócono efekty wizualne związane z wybuchem . *Przywrócono unikalne efekty dźwiękowe i wszystkich jego skórek. * już nie jest niepoprawnie wymieniony jako mityczna skórka. *Dodano linie dialogowe do , które są teraz bardziej spójne we wszystkich jego skórkach łącznie z podstawową. *Efekty wizualne nie pojawiają się już w niewłaściwym miejscu, jeżeli umiejętność zostanie rzucona w ruchu. *Ramiona nie powinny już przenikać przez jej ubranie podczas animacji powrotu. *Peleryna teraz porusza się naturalniej podczas wszystkich jego animacji. *Efekty wizualne już nie migoczą. *Bot nie przestaje się już ruszać, kiedy jest w postaci . *Bot nie przestaje się już ruszać, kiedy używa . *Naprawiono błąd, w którym i grzyby z aktywowały się wielokrotnie przeciwko wprowadzającym botom. Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.9: * * Funkcja klienta *Własna przygoda: Wybierzcie własne tło profilu! Przejdźcie na stronę profilu, kliknijcie nową ikonę zębatki i wybierzcie dowolny portret posiadanej przez was skórki lub bohatera. Inne *Zasygnalizowanie przedmiotu z poziomu sklepu na czat: ALT + kliknięcie przedmiotu lewym przyciskiem myszy. *Zasygnalizowanie przedmiotu z poziomu ekwipunku na czat: CTRL + kliknięcie przedmiotu lewym przyciskiem myszy. en:V8.9 Kategoria:Aktualizacje